


Like Old Times

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: During practice for the reunion Gerard’s moans become a distraction.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Pornday





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> For Cody who is awesome and all the discord folks. And also to piss off antis.
> 
> (And for pornday)

Mikey was slightly awed by the sight of his brother as he performed on stage. It was only a practice, but he was acting just like he used to in the old days. Strutting around the stage, moaning like a whore, shaking his ass. It was like he belonged there, like he always did.

It made Mikey hard in his pants, just like it always did.

And then there was Destroya and all those fucking moans. Why had they let Gerard put so many of them into the song? He rolled his hips pressing his bulge against his bass, hoping it would give him some relief. He noticed that the others were doing the same, grinding against their guitars and he smirked to himself.

Once the song ended he marched right over to his brother and he fisted a hand in his long hair. “It’s good to know you’re still a needy slut brother.” Mikey leaned in and kissed him before he could respond, his tongue slipping inside his mouth, claiming him for his own. It was far from the first time they’d kissed and he knew it wouldn’t be the last either. “Get on your knees.” He whispered when he parted from him, his breath hot against his face. “Now big brother.”

“Yes baby brother.” Gerard nodded, sounding breathless as he sank down into his knees in one easy movement. Mikey wet his lips, parting from him reluctantly to take off his bass, setting it beside the unoccupied drum kit. 

When he returned to his brother, he was palming himself through his jeans. “You know one of these days one of us is gonna get you like this in front of a crowd.” He undid the zipper of his flyer, popping open the button and shoving his boxers down to free his hard dick. “I bet you’d like that though wouldn’t you?”

“Yes sir, I would.” His gaze was firmly on Mikey’s cock and he was drooling a little.

“Fuck you look so desperate for it.” Mikey fisted his hand back in his hair, tugging his head towards his cock. “Go on, get to work.” Gerard wasn’t one that needed to be told twice when presented with a cock to suck. He parted his lips and immediately took Mikey’s dick into his mouth, swallowing it down to the base in one go, making him moan. He stayed there for a good few moments before pulling back, starting to steadily bob on him.

Mikey knew that Ray and Frank were watching them, but he didn’t care. They’d both been well aware of their relationship for a long time now. How could they not? It was kind of hard to keep a secret like that when you were so close together all the time. This wasn’t even the first time they’d watched. There’d been occasions where they’d gotten involved too, but now they just seemed to be content with watching.

“Yeah that’s it, you know just how I like it don’t you?” Mikey purred, running his fingers through Gerard’s long hair, enjoying the feeling over him sucking him off. Know one else sucked him even half as good as his brother did. As Gerard sucked his dick he hummed around him, his soft tongue lapping at his cock, his fingers stroking along his along his clothed thighs. “You have the prettiest little mouth.” Mikey stroked his fingers through his brother’s hair as he spoke, looking down to watch him intently. 

It was almost mesmerising, the way Gerard’s head moved along his cock. Up and down. From only having Mikey’s soft head between his lips to having his nose buried in the curls that framed the base of his cock and then back again. Mikey marvelled at how pretty Gerard’s lips were wrapped tight around his cock and slick with saliva. He really was the most beautiful person that MIkey had ever known. No matter what he looked like that was always true, but there was something about him now that was especially so. His soft lines, his easy smile and, more than that, how truly happy he was. Mikey loved that.

But he was getting sappy, when he should be focussing on enjoying his mouth.

“Yeah, you keep that up and I’m gonna shoot down your pretty little throat. But then you want that don’t you?” Gerard moaned, sucking hard on his cock, making him ache. “Yeah thought so, my greedy little slut.” Although they were effectively lost in each other Mikey could hear someone’s breath hitch. He had a feeling their band mates weren’t just watching, but beating off as well. He didn’t mind, in fact it made his cock ache more and his hips jerk against his face. “So close brother, you better swallow it all down. I know you can.”

Gerard let out a needy moan, though it was muffled by his cock. The vibrations the sound caused did, however, make him gasp and his fingers tightened in his brother’s long hair. Despite himself, Mikey’s head tipped back as he thrust against his face, shooting down his throat. Gerard, being the good boy he was, swallowed everything his brother had to give and Mikey gave him a proud smile when he looked back down at him. “Good boy.”

“Thank you.” Gerard whispered once Mikey stepped back, his cock sliding out of his pretty, skilled mouth.

“You’re welcome brother.” Mikey ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled at him, content and slightly breathless. It was a few moments more before he looked away from him, glancing at their bandmates. Both of them had their cocks out, then hands wrapped around them as they stroked themselves, though neither had cum yet. “How about you show them just how skilled you mouth is hmm?”

“Yes sir.” Gerard smiled and licked his lips, crawling across the stage towards their guitarists. Mikey perched on the edge of the raised platform that the drum kit was on, smirking as he settled to enjoy the show.

Fuck, it was good to be back with the guys again, he’d missed all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos is awesome as always


End file.
